


Sam & Jack - Oh noes! Not again!

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Captured, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 16





	Sam & Jack - Oh noes! Not again!

Screen cap from _New Ground_ , once again captured by aliens


End file.
